Commandos
is currently the highest level of Commandos available in the game.]] Commandos are the 2nd type of Factory units players can use in the game. They're sneaky, can bypass Gates and do 20x damage vs. Buildings and Walls. However, they are easily overwhelmed if caught by defenders. Unlocked in the Enlightenment Age. General Information Visuals Guerrilla.png|Guerrilla Saboteur.png|Saboteur Commando.png|Commando Veteran Commando.png|Veteran Commando Elite Commando.png|Elite Commando Valiant Commando.jpg|Valiant Commando Heroic Commando.png|Heroic Commando Infiltrator.png|Infiltrator Strategic Infiltrator.jpg|Strategic Infiltrator Honored Infiltrator.jpg|Honored Infiltrator Statistics Boosts The Heavy Weaponry Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Level 2: Increases troop health by 10% The Warfare Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Level 4: Reduces troop space by 2 The research of Sally Ride in the University confers the following bonuses to the : * Hitpoints: +3% hitpoints (10 levels) The Versailles wonder confers these bonuses to the : * Hitpoint boost to both your attacking and defending troops: 10% * The Heritage at the Library Chapter 1 increases the hitpoints bonus from +10% to +11%. The Brandenburg Gate wonder confers these bonuses to the : * Factory unit damage: +20% * The Heritage at the Library Chapter 1 increases this factory damage bonus from +20% to +22%. Offensive Strategy Commandos are most vulnerable to enemy defenders, they won't fight back when attacked by defenders. Commandos tend to charge forward, impervious to towers, this makes them first to be targeted by the very enemy troops that they are most vulnerable to. Because of this using commandos requires a fair bit of attention. But if you provide them the necessary cover they will tear through a base very quickly. * Try to deploy commandos far from enemy troops, or if there's one garrison or cavalry depot, deploy right next to it to eliminate it first. * It's often effective to deploy immediately after defenders spawn, the newly spawned defenders will target far away troops and a newly deployed commando can follow in immediately behind them without being targeted until the next spawning round, giving plenty of time to do a lot of damage. * Avoid generals at all cost, they will trash a commando quickly. * Never deploy two commandos near each other, if they target the same building they will have the effect of one commando, it's a waste. * Try to deploy commandos near gates, they walk through gates. If you deploy them by a wall with a gate anywhere in the vicinity they will take a long walk through the gate to reach their target on the other side, this is quite often a troop-spawning, suicidal walk. * Provide support for commandos using planes/fighters to clear troops. * Use commandos to eliminate the most dangerous defenses, this is often anti-tank guns and air defenses (since it's critical to provide air cover to commandos). * With a 2 or 3 commando army it's often advantageous to deploy commandos in waves so you hold back a commando until mid battle. If you deploy all commandos early it's hard to track their movement in disparate locations and provide support, then they can be lost too quickly. History * Their ability to ignore traps has changed over time. They ignore traps (again) as of December 17, 2018 via the "Balance Changes + Decay Update " update. * Their HP was also increased on December 17, 2018. For example, the Commando's base HP increased from 2925 to 4388. Category:Troops Category:Factory Troops Category:Destroyers